


A Fresh Start

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 6x09, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Team Reunion, almost shower sex, missing moment, season 6, shower scene, wedding night...sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Once Fitz and Jemma finally return to Earth, they take advantage of some time alone to get clean…and also to get dirty.  A missing moment from 6x09





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because of @blancasplayground (so you can send your thanks to her). We were talking about what must have happened before the party in 6x09…which brings us to the missing shower scene. And thanks to Blanca for fixing all the words. I’d also like to thank the two anons who sent such lovely asks to expand that drabble.

From the second she stepped through the door with Fitz and saw all the familiar faces in front of her, she felt like they were finally safe and she could relax. After hugs and greetings were exchanged, Jemma’s eyes met Fitz’s. There was just one thing she had on her mind now -- getting all of the space grime off in a real shower. It wasn’t until she was no longer on Earth that she fully appreciated the little things. Warm water. Water pressure. Fitz by her side.

And then he was there, giving her that crooked smile that always did such funny things to her heart.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked, a teasing note in his voice.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I think I do.”

His hand reached for hers and their fingers interlocked, sending a tingle through her. It was almost impossible to believe that after so much time his very presence could affect her like that. He really was her home and she’d follow him to the ends of the universe if she had to...but it was much nicer to be back somewhere familiar.

Fitz’s thumb rubbed over her knuckles as conversation swirled around them and she relaxed against him. They were part of the team -- she knew that and also knew how much their expertise was valued -- but at the same time she and Fitz were a completed unit on their own. She felt the distance now more than ever before. Or maybe it was just her need to have him all to herself.

The trip back to the Lighthouse was quick, and once the burst of excited conversation fizzled and plans were made for everyone to meet later, Jemma tugged on their still-joined hands and led Fitz towards their room. The room was slightly larger than some of the others at the Lighthouse and she had tried to make it as comfortable and familiar as possible for the day she would bring him home. A large bed filled the middle of the room and the dresser pushed up against the wall held a few framed photographs of their life together.

But Jemma ignored all of that as she pulled him into the bathroom, flipping on the bright lights as she crossed the threshold. The bathroom was sparse, but this space provided more privacy than they’d had in so long. A steam shower with two glass sides took up one corner and a door leading to the water closet was in the other corner. In front of her was a sink and large mirror that she approached slowly.

Fitz dropped her hand, but didn’t go far, leaning against the doorframe and crossing one leg over the other. He was apparently trying to appear calm, though she recognized the gesture.

“I bet I can guess what’s on your mind.”

“Hmmm?” she responded, with a small smile.

Jemma looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. That wasn’t the only thing on her mind. Their eyes met in the mirror and she made her decision.

Fitz hadn’t left her side since they’d escaped from the mind prison and she was grateful for it. His constant presence reassured her that this wasn’t just a wonderful dream. He was here and solid...and a little dirty if she was being honest.

“So…” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “Roshambo for who gets the shower first?”

Jemma just smiled, slipping her blazer from her shoulders as she made her way to the shower.. “Oh, I’m definitely getting in the shower first.”

Turning the water to hot she let it warm up and returned her gaze to Fitz who was trying to make his way out of the bathroom to give her some privacy.

“Where are you going?” she asked, trying to be sultry, but really just feeling something more elemental. “It’s lonely here without you.”

His eyes swept over her as he processed the meaning of her words and she reached for him.

“Oh, right. Wouldn’t want you to be lonely.”

Jemma laughed and tugged him into the shower once they were completely undressed, pushing him against the tiled wall as warm water rained down on them.

“Plus, this is so much more efficient. We don't want to be late.”

“You make an excellent point, as always, Dr. Simmons.” His lips were so close to hers she could feel his breath as he spoke.

As their lips met, Jemma knew this was exactly what she needed, and it was also possible they might even get clean...eventually.

The warm water coursing down her back didn’t hold a candle to the heat between their bodies. Fitz’s hands drifted lower until he was holding her close with his arms around her waist. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, not willing to wait a moment longer, and they both moaned. The sound was loud in the small room and it sent sharp sparks of need through her.

After so long, it was almost overwhelming to be here with him like this. But he seemed to be feeling the same way, or maybe he felt the sudden tension in her muscles, because his grip loosened and their kisses became gentler. When their lips parted, Jemma buried her face against his shoulder, needing to stay close to him. She was surprised to find herself shaking a little.

“Jemma...hey, let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

She nodded her head, not moving away from him and felt rather than saw him reach for the shampoo. Fitz’s hands moved through her hair and the scent of strawberries filled the small shower. His strong fingers massaged her scalp and she felt the tension leave her body again. This was Fitz. Her best friend. Her husband.

Her husband.

Her mind played the memories without conscious thought. As soon as they were together again on the ship back to Earth -- alone and at least temporarily out of danger -- they had exchanged vows. Their lives were now bound together in one more way, but they didn’t need that to know how they felt about each other or to solidify the connection between them. The promises they’d made to each other were more than enough for her. _He_ was more than enough.

She remembered his ring still on the chain she had taken off before getting into the shower. She’d have to make sure it ended up on his finger as soon as they were done.

She exhaled and tipped her head back into the water.

“Your turn,” she finally said, resting her hands on his chest and leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw.

“How about together?”

She reached for the shampoo and ran her hands through his hair as he smoothed soapy hands over her body. They switched positions under the water and Jemma found herself up against the cool tiles as Fitz’s hands moved from her shoulders down to her breasts. He gave the impression of wanting to be extremely thorough with his task, but Jemma was familiar with his touch. His extremely clever fingers circled her nipples before he cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive skin, and she let out a moan letting her head drop back against the wall. 

“Fitz.”

It wasn’t fair the way that heat was coiling inside her and wetness gathering between her legs from his touch. But two could play at that game.

She reached for the soap and returned the favor, moving her hands slowly across his shoulders and down his chest, lingering over his erogenous zones as she worked her way down. She was running her fingers across his stomach, enjoying the clearly defined abs she could feel there, when his fingers slipped between her legs. She gasped as his fingertips dragged across her wet folds. She looked up to find him studying her. He looked at her questioningly. But it had been so long since she had allowed herself to want him without restraint, so she nodded encouragingly and then gripped his arms tightly as he slid a finger inside her. 

Her eyes drifted closed as he fell into a rhythm, his finger stroking her inside while his palm rubbed against her clit. It was heavenly...and also not enough. She wanted more.

“More…”

“Jemma,” his voice was a little choked. “Jemma, look at me.”

Her eyes opened and she anchored herself to him as a second finger joined the first.

“God, you’re beautiful, Jemma.”

His voice, his eyes looking down at her, his fingers moving over her...it was all too much and her muscles started to pulse, pulling at his fingers as she moaned his name. Fitz kissed her as she rode the waves of pleasure and she could taste love and hope on his lips. His hands left her and she leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. That had really been quite lovely.

His hands moved over her legs and down to her feet, his ministrations much more efficient now that he wasn’t trying to tease her. When he had finished with her he moved to finish washing himself, but Jemma stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

“Oh, I’m not done yet.”

Making sure he was under the spray of the water she lathered up her hands and moved down his body, sinking to her knees so she could reach the rest of him. She washed each leg and foot, studiously ignoring the cock bobbing in front of her face. Fitz was looking at her with a slightly pained expression and she knew he must be nearly mad at this point.

Having run out of other body parts, she wrapped a hand around his cock and twisted her hand as she rubbed up and down. His cock pulsed and his breath came out in a hiss.

“Jemma…”

The water didn’t feel as warm as it had been, but it cascaded down his body washing away the soap. Jemma replaced her hands with her mouth and slowly moved up and down, tasting him. His hands tangled in her hair and she momentarily thought about how hard it would be to brush after this, but then decided she didn’t really care. He rocked his hips slightly and said her name again before moving back, pulling her up to standing again.

“Want you,” he mumbled before claiming her lips again.

The water was definitely getting cold now so she turned around to reach for the knob, not at all surprised when she felt Fitz behind her. She arched her back, bending slightly at the waist and tried to position herself so he could help her with the ache she felt for him. But instead of entering her, he kissed the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, and took her left hand in his.

“Not like this. This is… I mean, we haven’t.”

“What is it?

“This is our wedding night...or the closest thing to it. I want to do it right.”

“I don’t think you could do it wrong.” She smiled at how ridiculous he was being, but allowed him to lead her from the shower into the cooler air of the bedroom.

He kissed her again as they tumbled onto the bed and she rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed with her body. Fitz looked up at her with a familiar smile as she moved against him, his hands following the same path down her body as before. Desire surged through her again, settling low in her belly, and she leaned down to kiss him, not wanting to be any further apart than they needed to be. His arms came around her and he moved his hips restlessly beneath her, increasing the friction with every thrust. 

The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and wet bodies moving against each other. They rolled over and then Fitz was on top of her, his weight grounding her.

“Now...please,” she panted.

She lifted her hips and then he was inside her for the first time in forever. Her channel stretched around him as he filled her and she let out a sigh. He hesitated and then began moving slowly, drawing out every second. She had missed this. Not just the sex, though she had certainly missed that too, but also the feeling of closeness and connection. In that moment they were closer than they’d ever been, no more secrets between them. 

He was studying her face again, so she smiled at him before reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Fitz, I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too.”

She could see the strain on his face and feel the tension in his arms. Jemma shifted beneath him to give herself some leverage.

“Jemma...you feel so good. Are you-- are you close?”

Fitz. Her husband. The man she would spend the rest of her life with. The words kept swirling through her mind.

Wrapping her legs around him, she tugged him down more fully. His lips went right to the sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned and writhed beneath him as he kept up his uneven pace. She slipped her hand between them to rub small circles on her clit.

The sensations bombarding her from every direction pushed her over the edge and she said his name as her inner walls pulsed around him. Seconds later she felt the answering pulsing of his cock inside her and then he collapsed on his side next to her.

They held each other close until their cooling bodies started to feel cold. Jemma snuggled closer to him to try to take share of his heat, but the wet sheets weren’t helping at all. Fitz smoothed back her hair, which was falling in wet tangles around her face, and kissed her deeply.

“So...how did that compare?”

“What?” Jemma was confused. She could hear the teasing in his voice, but she didn’t understand his question.

“To your first wedding night.”

Jemma pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

“Fitz...you are all I ever needed. Nothing can compare to being with you right now.”

His arms tightened around her at her words and she knew how important this was to him. But they were together and together they were unstoppable.

With a sigh, Jemma slid out of his arms.

“Where are you going?”

“I was just going to dry my hair and try to warm up, and then we have a party to get to.”

“Do you think we have to go? I’d rather stay here with you.”

“Of course we have to go. If we don’t go everyone will just assume we’re in here having sex.”

Fitz smiled. “They wouldn't be wrong.”

“Ugh, Fitz. You need to properly meet your grandson, and we haven’t seen all of our friends in such a long time.” Jemma walked towards the bathroom and the promise of heat from the blow dryer. “And besides, afterwards we can pick this up right where we left off.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. We have the rest of our lives to be together.”

“Yeah, I guess we do. In that case, wife, maybe we should get to that party.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, husband.”

Remembering his ring lying on the bathroom counter, Jemma went to get it for him and thought about just how lucky they were. They were together and they had a fresh start. Now they just had to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
